The Romeo to her Juliet
by VampyrycPineapple
Summary: 'Amy had told her that it was slightly based on the Cahills, and their need to outdo one other,specifically the Ekatrinas and the Tomas', as they were more rivaled with each other.'        One-shot for IJCC's contest     .


**I'm back! Sorry but RL is getting in the way with writing, so I'm considering putting Guidance up for adoption, it anyone wants to take it up, PM me.**

**Besides, some of you might remember me comparing Romeo and Juliet to Ham and Sinead, and I acted on it.**

**Credits for all the lines taken from **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** go to ****http:/shakespeare(dot)mit(dot)edu/romeo_juliet/****, that will take you to there. And you can spam them, not me with any mistakes to the original dialogue. I also made up what was going on in the scenes, because as the internet may provide me with the lines, it can't show me what really happened. Yes, I've never seen the play before.**

~``''``''~``''``''~

This looked similar to something she had seen before in the Globe. The play, what was it, oh yes, Romeo and Juliet: one of the first recorded 'forbidden romances'. Although recently Amy had told her that it was slightly based on the Cahills, and their need to outdo one other, specifically the Ekatrinas and the Tomas', as they were more rivaled with each other.

But that still didn't explain why she was here in the middle of… well, Sinead didn't know.

Over there were some servants; maybe eavesdropping on them would lend her a clue.

The first servant spoke, "Where's Potpan that he helps not to take away? He shifts a trencher? He scrapes a trencher!"

"When good manners shall lie all in one or two men's hands and they unwashed too, 'tis a foul thing." The second replied.

This incensed the first, "Away with the joint-stools, remove the court-cupboard, look to the plate. Good thou, save me a piece of marchpane; and, as thou loves me, let the porter let in Susan Grindstone and Nell. Antony and Potpan!

"Ay, boy, ready." The second agreed.

The first imitated their supervisor, "You are looked for and called for, asked for and sought for, in the great chamber."

"We cannot be here and there too. Cheerily, boys; be brisk awhile, and the longer liver take all." The second finished the act.

That entire conversation sounded familiar, like something out of her memory of the Globe, and they definitely weren't speaking English, let alone with American accents. So the logical conclusion was…

Oh no.

"Juliet!"

Sinead didn't see and other girl, so that meant that...

"Juliet, why didn't you wait in your chambers like a proper young lady? We have been looking for you everywhere; you should be ashamed, especially with your engagement to Paris. Oh well, 'tis to late to dwell on such matters; 'tis time to enter the party Juliet, do attempt to behave and make a mockery out of me."

Sinead's 'father' strode proudly into the hall. "Welcome, gentlemen! Ladies that have their toes unplagued with corns will have a bout with you. Ah ha, my mistresses! Which of you all will now deny dancing? She that makes dainty, She, I'll swear, hath corns; am I come near ye now? Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day That I have worn a visor and could tell A whispering tale in a fair lady's ear, Such as would please: 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone: You are welcome, gentlemen! Come, musicians, play. A hall, a hall! Give room! And foot it, girls."

Old timey music started from the corner a group of string players sat in, couples began to dance.

"More light, you knaves; and turn the tables up, and quench the fire, the room is grown too hot. Ah, sirrah, this unlooked-for sport comes well. Nay, sit, nay, sit, good cousin Capulet; for you and I are past our dancing days: How long isn't now since last yourself and I Were in a mask?"

A sycophantic man replied, "By your lady, thirty years."

"What, man!'Tis not so much, 'tis not so much: 'Tis since the nuptials of Lucentio, Come Pentecost as quickly as it will, some five and twenty years; and then we masked." Came from the shocked man.

Sycophantic continued, 'Tis more, 'tis more, his son is elder, sir; His son is thirty."

Denying the facts and evidence supplied by the other man Sinead's fake Dad continued. "Will you tell me that? His son was but a ward two years ago."

~``''``''~``''``''~

Hamilton was way beyond confused, he couldn't control his mouth or his legs, it was like being a puppet. The only person he remotely recognized was Sinead, and she was to far away to help him. Oh and look! Here his mouth went again. "What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?"

A waiter answered "I know not, sir."

Hamilton had a feeling he was going to regret saying what was coming up, "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Please, please, please never let anyone ever find out about this…

~``''``''~``''``''~

Tybalt was angry, "This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave Come hither, covered with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honour of my kin, to strike him dead, I hold it not a sin."

Sinead's fake father who preferred to be known as Capulet interjected quickly, "Why, how now, kinsman! Wherefore storm you so?"

Tybalt answered, "Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe, a villain that is hither come in spite, to scorn at our solemnity this night."

Capulet looked thoughtful, "Young Romeo is it?"

"'Tis he, that villain Romeo." Confirmed an enraged Tybalt.

Acting the part of a peacemaker, Capulet soothed the other, "Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; He bears him like a portly gentleman; And, to say truth, Verona brags of him To be a virtuous and well-governed youth: I would not for the wealth of all the town Here in my house do him disparagement: Therefore be patient, take no note of him: It is my will, the which if thou respect, Show a fair presence and put off these frowns, And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast."

Not taking the bait Tybalt furthered his argument that all Montagues were the epitome of evil. "It fits, when such a villain is a guest: I'll not endure him."

Losing his calm Capulet snapped at the younger one, "He shall be endured: What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to; Am I the master here, or you? Go to. You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! You'll make a mutiny among my guests! You will set cock-a-hoop! You'll be the man!"

Relenting Tybalt lowered his head, "Why, uncle, 'tis a shame."

Dismissing the other Capulet finished his scolding, "Go to, go to; you are a saucy boy: isn't so, indeed? This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what: You must contrary me! Marry, 'tis time. Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go: Be quiet, or-More light, more light! For shame! I'll make you quiet. What, cheerily, my hearts!"

"Patience perforce with willful choler meeting makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall." Tybalt slinked away.

~``''``''~``''``''~

Hamilton had finally made his way over to Sinead who also seemed to be under the influence of something also. He wondered what he would be forced to say to 'Juliet'. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." What the-? He had to sit though this? Trying to make Sinead his girlfriend? It was already bad enough that Hamilton had to admit to himself that liked her, and now he had to do… well this.

For some odd reason Sinead blushed, did she like him too or was it just the role she had to play? "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Okay this was past weird, odd and strange. Did he have a concussion? Had He fallen off a cliff? "Have not saints' lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." He was talking about her lips, with Sinead; what had happened to the world?

How farther could this do to make him without freaking him out? "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Evidently not much farther.

Hamilton sustained the embarrassing conversation. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Sinead was now very red. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Hamilton joined her in the redness factor. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Sinead smirked, "You kiss by the book."

Someone interrupted them; turning to Sinead, the woman spoke. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

His lips were moving again, "What is her mother?"

The woman replied, "Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter that you talked withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks."

The pair walked away.

"Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt." The unknown voice coming out of his mouth despaired.

Someone Hamilton vaguely recognized walked up to him, "Away, begone; the sport is at the best."

"Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest." The duo walked towards the door.

A voice rung in his ears long after they left, "Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; we have a trifling foolish banquet towards. Is it even so? Why, then, I thank you all I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late: I'll to my rest." Capulet bid the partygoers goodbye.

~``''``''~``''``''~

Hamilton woke up suddenly; he shot straight up and started taking big breaths.

Was that real? What just happened? Was Sinead actually there too?

He reach over to his bedside table and picked up his phone from where it was charging, there was only one way to find out…

He pressed speed dial, here goes nothing.

~``''``''~``''``''~

"Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman?" Sinead started the conversation.

She looked around uncomfortably, "The son and heir of old Tiberio."

Curious Sinead pressed on, "What's he that now is going out of door?"

"Marry, that, I think, be young Petrucio." She answered nervously.

Persistent Sinead continued, "What's he that follows there, that would not dance?"

"I know not." The woman replied anxiously.

Unrelenting she asked, "Go ask his name: if he be married. My grave is like to be my wedding bed."

Sharply the woman said "His name is Romeo, and a Montague; the only son of your great enemy."

Upset 'Juliet' unwillingly threw up her hand and pretended to swoon, "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."

"What's this? What's this?" the woman muttered fretfully, eyes searching around for eavesdroppers.

Sinead regretfully added to the farce, "A rhyme I learned even now of one I danced withal. _One calls within 'Juliet.'"_

The woman gave up, "Anon, anon! Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone."

~``''``''~``''``''

Sinead woke to the sound of her phone ringing softly. Reaching over and picking it up the caller ID told her who was on the other side of the line.

It was Hamilton; the boy that she recently dreamed was Romeo to her Juliet.

She quickly debated whether or not to answer, but curiosity overwhelmed her, "Hello?" Sinead asked groggily.

"Hey," He sounded worried about something, "did you just have a creepily lifelike dream where you couldn't control anything?"

"Yeah," Sinead breathed, "why?"

A silence ensued, "Juliet?"


End file.
